


Pain Management

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Station 19 One Shots [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Smut, This is explicit for a reason, Threesome, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: I actually do like Andy/Sullivan so this doesn't really mess with that, it's set before they got together, just a fun little one shot. Andy/Carina/Maya
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Station 19 One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Pain Management

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that scene in Grey's when Amelia asked Carina to have a threesome with her and Link. I have a feeling Carina would have said yes had it not been for the pregnancy.

Pain Management

"Thanks for coming over," Maya said with a small smile opening the door wider for Carina to walk into her apartment. 

"Did you really tell your chief to give your captain rank to your friend, uh, what was her name again?" 

"Andy," Maya responded handing her a glass of wine and following her to the couch. "Andy Herrera, and yes I did. I was a Lieutenant for such a short time, I mean even Gibson would have been a better pick than me."

"So what happened?" Carina cuddling with her and sipping her glass. "Are you a Lieutenant now?" 

Maya snorted. "You pronounced that wrong but I think it's cute." 

"Judge me when you can speak more than one language," Carina said teasingly. 

Maya laughed. "Touché. He said he would take it under advisement and Andy told me to just stick with it, be a good captain and that she would earn that rank on her own not because I gave it to her." 

"And how do you feel about that?" 

Maya sighed. "It has gone a lot better since I've had Andy's support. Even Jack has come around." 

"Mm, well I think you are so sexy when you boss everyone around." 

Maya hummed and moved on top of Carina so she was straddling her. "Do you want me to boss you around?" 

Carina moaned and leaned her head back on the couch so that Maya could kiss her throat. "Anything you want mi amore." 

Maya dragged her teeth down Carina's throat then moved up to her earlobe and sucked it in. 

"Ahh," Carina groaned scratching her nails down Maya's thighs. 

"What I want you to do," Maya purred seductively into Carina's ear, "is take..."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Maya sighed in annoyance. 

"Very inconvenience," Carina said. 

"Inconvenient," Maya corrected climbing off of Carina and walking to the door. "We will finish this later." 

She opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Andy." 

"Hey," Andy said looking at her with teary eyes. "Can I come in?" 

Maya opened the door for her, "Of course." 

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced," Andy said. "I just, need a friend and Ryan is dead so..."

Maya draped an arm across her shoulders. "Hey I'm here." 

Andy paused when she saw Carina sitting on the couch sipping her wine. "Oh you have company, I can ju..."

"No no," Maya said pulling her to the couch and sitting her down. "You need a friend and I'm that friend." 

"I can go," Carina offered. 

"No," Andy said. "Please stay. I just need to be around people." 

"This is Dr. Carina DeLuca," Maya said. "My gi...uh, friend." 

Carina smiled at Maya then extended a hand to Andy. "Nice to meet you." 

Andy shook it and said, "Andy Herrera." 

"What's going on Andy?" Maya said serving Andy a glass of wine and handing it to her. 

"Too much to talk about," Andy said taking a large gulp of her wine. "Ryan, my dad's disease, Robert being too goddamn chicken to be with me. I'm just in a lot of pain and I kinda wanna forget about it...without sleeping with Jack." 

"He still loves you so it's better if you don't," Maya said rubbing her back affectionately. 

"He does?" Andy said. "But you two were together."

"That was just mindless Andy, sometimes when he was with me he would say your name," Maya said. 

Andy looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" 

Maya nodded. "Why do you think it was so easy for me to break up with him?" 

"Ok, well I won't be sleeping with him anymore," Andy said. 

"You did have the right idea though," Carina added making both firefighters turn to her. "I studied the effect of orgasms on the female body and it is proven that it is a natural pain reliever." 

"Pain reliever?" Andy said. 

"Well damn," Maya said chuckling. 

"But if there's emotions involved it might not be as effective," Carina said. 

"So you're saying I should have sex with someone I feel absolutely nothing romantic for?" Andy said. 

"Safely of course," Carina said with a nod. 

"Ooo a sexy stranger," Maya said grinning. "I am sure you can find a real hunk." 

Andy snorted her laughter. "No one says hunk anymore Maya." 

"You don't need a hunk. We can help you," Carina said. 

"Huh?" Andy looked at her. 

"What?!" Maya cried wide eyed. 

Carina smirked confidently. "You feel nothing romantic towards neither Maya nor myself because you are straight, and we both understand the need for mindless sex, but with us you are guaranteed an orgasm. With a stranger, you might not get one." 

Andy blinked at the explanation as Maya turned beet red and cried out, "Christ Carina you can't just invite my best friendto a threesome!" 

"And why not?" Carina said shrugging. "Aren't best friends supposed to trust each other? This is just pain management. Nothing more." 

Maya stammered, "B-but she doesn't..."

"Do you not feel attracted to me?" Andy looked right into Maya's eyes. 

Maya gulped as her cheeks reddened even more. "Of course I do Andy, what kind of bisexual would I be if I didn't, but you are straight and I always respected your boundaries." 

"This isn't about my sexual orientation this is about...pain management," Andy said.

Carina chuckled. "See?" 

"A-are you saying you want to do this?" Maya said. 

Andy bit her lip and glanced at Carina nervously. Carina pressed up against her back and rubbed her arm softly. "We won't do anything without your consent, and we can stop at any time." 

Andy sighed and leaned her head back against Carina's shoulder as she made eye contact with Maya who was looking at her expectantly. 

"I need verbal consent Andy," Maya said. 

"This is a one time thing and it doesn't mean I'm gay and we never talk about it again." 

Maya nodded. "Agreed. I'm a captain and you are my lieutenant. Believe me, no one will ever know." 

Andy snorted. "Then yes, you have my consent." 

Maya leaned forward and pressed her lips against Andy's. Andy gasped in surprise and pulled back out of reflex but Carina was pressed up against her back.

Carina wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and started caressing her stomach. Maya kept kissing her gently, not pushing further and waiting patiently for Andy to deepen the kiss. Andy's abs clenched anxiously then she returned Maya's kiss by gripping her neck to pull her closer and gently swiping her tongue in between Maya's lips. 

Maya straddled Andy's hips and wrapped her arms around Andy's shoulders and into her hair as their tongues swirled around. 

"She is a great kisser no?" Carina purred into Andy's ear. "Now let's see how you do."

Andy gasped when the kiss was broken by a sharp tug on her hair pulling her backwards. She turned her head to the side as Carina pressed her lips against hers from behind. 

Andy's body was burning. Carina's tongue was skillful and soft and Maya's body was pressed against hers and she could feel her watching them kiss. 

Andy broke the kiss with a gasp then stared slack jawed when Maya leaned over her shoulder to kiss Carina. Holy shit they were so hot together! 

"Let me teach you amore," Carina said moving her hands on either side of Andy and pulling up Maya's T shirt. 

Andy held her breath when she saw Maya's bra clad torso. She had seen Maya naked before, the station left little room for privacy especially in the showers, but never in this context. Never like this: flushed, sweating, and panting. 

Maya reached behind herself and unhooked her bra then threw it aside. Carina shifted Andy slightly so that they were kneeling side by side as much as possible on the couch. 

"Do what I do," Carina said leaning forward sucking in one of Maya's nipples into her mouth. Maya groaned softly and threw her head back. 

Andy watched for a moment how Carina's tongue swirled around the hardening nub then sucked it in. Maya's moans were so erotic Andy found herself salivating. She leaned down and gently pulled the other nipple into her mouth. She imitated Carina's movements, licking, swirling, and sucking and could have smirked when Maya moaned louder and gripped the back of Andy's head. 

"Fuck," Maya muttered pulling Andy's hair firmly. 

Andy released her to moan and then realized that Carina's hand was in Maya's shorts. Andy gulped and stared unashamedly. 

"Watch what I will do to her bella, so you can do it to me," Carina purred. 

Andy shuddered then nodded. Carina pulled her off of the couch then sat her down on the coffee table. Before Andy could question her Carina pulled Maya's arm to lay her flat on her back on the couch. Carina knelt in between her legs and pulled off Maya's shorts and underwear. 

Andy gulped and watched intensely. Carina motioned to her to come closer and she did. Andy watched as Carina leaned down and slowly licked up Maya's slit. 

"Oh shit," Maya moaned gripping the couch cushion. 

Carina zoned on Maya's clit and moved her tongue firmly in small circles. She switched between circles and flicks and Maya's body trembled. 

Andy watched how Maya's body inundated into the couch. She watched how it became covered in a thin sheet of sweat. She watched her mouth open in ecstasy and her eyes clench shut. 

With a moan Andy leaned forward and started nibbling at Maya's throat. Maya turned her head towards her to meet her in a kiss then said, "take off your pants and underwear." 

Andy glanced at Carina who was still licking and swirling around Maya's clit at a pace that could only be described as tortuous. She looked back to Maya who was looking at her with darkened eyes. "Now  Lieutenant ." 

Andy chuckled at that then stood up teasingly saying, "aye captain."

Maya smirked as Andy shed her pants and underwear aside then pulled her closer by the hip. 

Maya guided her so that she was straddling her face and facing Carina. Andy kept her weight on her knees but they were trembling hard and she wasn't sure how much longer she could sustain herself. 

"Pay attention," Carina said lifting her head up enough so that Andy could see her slowly push two fingers into Maya's warmth. 

Beneath her Maya groaned loudly and gripped Andy's thighs. Andy stared wide eyed as Carina started pumping her fingers then leaned down to continue licking Maya's clit. 

Maya's moans were anxious as she started shaking and Andy chuckled, "I think she really likes that." 

"You know what else I like?" Maya said before pulling Andy down onto her face and licking Andy's clit in a strong, fast strokes. 

"Ohhh!" Andy cried pressing her hands on Maya's belly for support. 

Carina moved her free hand to the back of Andy's head and pushed her down so she could see more closely as she pumped her fingers into Maya hard and deep and her tongue moved so quickly she could barely see it. 

Maya's tongue was moving just as fast as Carina's and Andy was dizzy. No man had ever done this to her and the ones who had tried definitely did it wrong. 

Andy's body started shaking and a cry escaped her throat. Maya hummed loudly against her when she saw Carina wrap her lips firmly around Maya's clit and suck on it hard. Before Andy could say anything she felt Maya do the same thing desperate to make Andy cum first and she was going to succeed because holy hell that felt so good. 

"Yes yes yes!" Andy cried shaking out of control. "Maya, I'm gonna... I'm g-gonnnnaaaahh!" 

Andy's eyes clenched shut and her body contracted and pulsed from the delicious rush surging through her body. The moment she collapsed bonelessly she felt Maya release her clit with a pop and cry out. Andy felt Maya's body tense then shake and she opened her eyes to watch Carina fuck her through it: pumping her fingers wildly and sucking her clit relentlessly. 

When Maya relaxed underneath her, Carina slowed to a stop then backed away smirking. "Did you learn amore?" she said. 

Andy surged forward and kissed her roughly. She moaned when she tasted Maya's essence on her lips and deepened the kiss. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom." 

Andy broke the kiss and looked back at Maya who had spoken. She was sitting on Maya's stomach while Maya was propped up onto her elbows watching. 

Andy climbed off of Maya and shed off her shirt and bra as Maya reached for Carina and undressed her quickly. 

Once naked Maya jumped off the couch and grabbed both women's hands taking them to the bedroom. 

Once there Carina laid on the bed and spread her legs wide. "Come on Andy, show me what you've learned." 

Andy climbed onto the bed in between her legs then slowly leaned down to lick Carina's slit. Andy moved slowly and hesitantly and Carina encouraged her with soft mewls and words in Italian that she didn't understand. 

From her peripherals Andy saw Maya pulling something out of her drawer then paused her ministrations when she saw Maya pulling out a strapon. 

It was blue and quite a bit larger than any man she'd ever been with. Maya smirked at her as she fasted the toy to her hips then Carina's hand slid into her hair reminding her of her task at hand. 

Andy leaned down again and licked slowly looking for Carina's spot. Carina moaned encouragingly and gave her soft instructions until...

"Ah! Yes right there Andy." 

Andy focused on the spot swirling her tongue around the nub, flicking it as fast she could which definitely wasn't as fast as either Carina or Maya, and sucking it in gently. 

She felt the bed dip behind her then felt the cold toy against her butt and Maya 's body curling around her back. 

She kissed Andy's ear then said, "Carina really likes when you use your teeth, but gently. Just scrape it and then watch her cum." 

Andy shuddered at the words then very slowly scraped her teeth against Carina's clit. 

"Oooo yessss," Carina moaned loudly arching up. 

Andy felt Maya's hands on her hips then pleasure surged through her body as Maya plunged the toy into her warmth. She cried out at the intrusion and laid her head against Carina's hip. 

Maya remained still allowing Andy to adjust until Andy moved back to Carina's warmth and started licking and sucking again. 

Maya moved her hips slowly not wanting to break Andy's concentration but still giving her pleasure. 

Andy whimpered at the sweet torture and desperately moved her tongue faster and harder against Carina. Carina moaned loudly and gripped Andy's hair hard. 

"More! More!" Carina cried. 

Andy sucked her clit in hard and shoved two fingers into her warmth. Carina cried out and gripped the bedsheets. 

Maya started pumping her hips a little faster and Andy groaned against Carina struggling to remain focused. Andy pumped her fingers hard and fast then gently scraped her teeth against Carina's clit again and it was over. Carina's back arched up and a cry ripped from her throat as the orgasm rushed through her. 

Andy fucked her through it just like she had done to Maya then slowed to a stop and pulled away. 

The moment she pulled away Maya started pumping her hips faster and harder and Andy moaned desperately. The toy moved deep within her and Maya was absolutely relentless. Andy was getting dizzy with pleasure and she felt like she was about to explode. 

Maya pulled out of her and flipped her around roughly. Carina pulled Andy against her so she was leaning back on Carina against the headboard. She reached down and lifted one of Andy's legs up while Maya lifted the other and pushed into her again. 

"Shit!" Andy cried out.

Maya placed her other hand on the headboard for leverage as she pumped her hips hard and fast then leaned down to kiss Carina over Andy's shoulder. Carina's free hand slipped in between her and Maya's sweaty bodies that were pounding together until her fingers were pressed firmly against Andy's clit. 

Andy moaned and gripped Carina's thighs that were on either side of her hips. Maya and Carina kissed sloppily as Maya pounded hard and fast into Andy and Carina rubbed her clit in sharp fast circles. 

"Uhhh, Maya, Carina, I can't!" Andy cried as the pleasure burned so hot it spread from her center all the way down to her toes. 

"You can," Carina said kissing Andy's neck. 

"Just let go," Maya said pressing her lips against Andy's. Andy only returned the kiss for a few seconds before she broke the kiss to throw her head back and scream. Her entire body shook, a warm hot wetness poured out of her, and her pussy clenched and pulsed around the toy. 

Maya kept pumping her hips hard and fast and Carina's fingers kept moving in tight circles so Andy didn't have time to recover before another orgasm rushed through her, and then a third, and then a fourth, and then it really did become too much for her to handle. 

Andy pressed one hand against Maya's hip as the other gripped Carina's wrist desperately crying out, "Ok ok stop please!" 

Carina immediately pulled away and Maya slowed to a stop then gently pulled out. 

"You okay?" Maya said caressing Andy's face and looking at her with concern.

"Oh yeah she is, she was just too sensitive," Carina said. 

"Y-yes," Andy agreed. "Wow." 

Carina shifted Andy so she lay on the bed beside her then gently spooned her from behind. Andy sighed and relaxed into the embrace as Maya got off the bed and removed the toy. Once done she cuddled up in front of Andy wrapping her in a small cocoon. 

"You were right Carina," Andy said softly. "My pain is totally gone." 

"Told you," Carina murmured sleepily against her hair. 

Maya chuckled softly and said, "You can come over anytime you need...pain management."

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are fun! I'm down for some prompts! DM on tumblr if you have any ideas: @buttercup_ali


End file.
